


Stormy Weather

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk experiences the first storm since they returned to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

Frisk likes thunderstorms.

The pitter patter of rain on the ground is soothing to them. The occasional flash of lightning can make the sky look beautiful for an instant, and they enjoy counting the seconds between that and the thunder to see how far away the lightning struck.

So they’re sitting on their bed in their room in Toriel’s house, watching the first storm after they returned to the surface, when Toriel knocks on their door.

“Come in,” they say.

The door cracks open a bit. “My child, your friend is here to see you-”

“Yo!!” Monster Kid pushes the door open the rest of the way with their head, and then bursts into the room. “What’s going on, dude? The ceiling’s leaking and flashing making all these weird noises! Is it gonna break?”

Frisk shakes their head. “It’s a storm. The sky just does this sometimes.” Monster Kid is still shivering, so they pat the bed next to them. “You can sit here and watch with me.”

“Yo... You’re pretty brave. W-well, I’m brave too!” Monster Kid plops themself right next to Frisk.

They watch quietly for a few minutes, with Monster Kid jolting at every bolt of lightning, before there’s another knock on their door. “Undyne and Alphys are here to see you,” says Toriel.

Frisk smiles a little. “Come in.”

Undyne pushes the door open hard enough to slam it into the wall. “Forget everything good I ever said about the weather! There’s no way this is natural!”

“It’s completely normal,” says Alphys, next to her. “I keep telling you, as long as you’re not outside, you’re safe... assuming you’re not in a hurricane or something worse...”

“Don’t even tell me about that!” Undyne parks herself right next to Frisk. “Frisk, you’ve got my respect for not hiding under your bed at a time like this.”

“I like storms,” they say, smiling.

Alphys shudders, taking a seat on the other side of Undyne. “They’re fascinating to study, but actually being in one for the first time is... A, a little overwhelming.”

It’s only a few minutes after that that another knock comes at the door. “Come in,” says Frisk, before Toriel can even explain who it is.

Papyrus pokes his head in the doorway. “Frisk! You’re alright! I was worried that you might be waterlogged somewhere, and absolutely came to visit only for that reason and not because I was frightened of the storm!”

Sans has his hands in his pockets and looks completely calm. “Actually, he was telling me that he was terrified that our apartment would snap in half. He was so loud about it, you might say he was...”

“Sans!”

“...talking up a storm,” Sans concludes, a huge grin on his face.

Frisk snickers and pats the bed behind them. They settle in; Papyrus is easily able to see out the window over Frisk, and even Sans has a decent view.

A few more minutes pass. Once Frisk is relatively sure that these will be their only guests, they say, “When I was littler, I was scared of storms, too. When you’re scared of storms, you have to make a blanket fort.”

“That,” says Undyne, and for a second Frisk assumes she’s going to deny being scared at all- “sounds awesome.”

They stop watching the storm in order to gather up all the blankets and pillows in the house, including Toriel’s favorite blanket (“It’s for a good cause, Mom!” “If you insist, but please do not stain it.”), along with a few chairs for structural support. It takes a couple chairs stacked on top of each other in order to easily accommodate some of the monsters’ height, but eventually the blanket fort is tall enough that even the taller visitors can get inside.

Monster Kid kicks their feet in excitement. “I haven’t been in a blanket fort in ages, yo! And the only time I built one was with my sister, and that’s kind of boring. What are we gonna do?”

Frisk sits in the center of the fort and listens to the storm for another moment. It seems so much less immediate, blocked out by the safety of blankets and chairs. “What do you all want to do?”

“I would’ve brought my laptop, but it’s raining so hard, I didn’t want to risk it...” says Alphys. “O-otherwise we could watch something together.”

“Don’t you have a laptop, Frisk?” Papyrus asks.

They nod. “But it doesn’t have any anime on it.”

“I’ve got recommendations!” Undyne slams the floor in her excitement. “As long as you’ve got a decent streaming speed, I’m game!”

Sans chuckles. “Looks like it’s already been decided.”

Frisk laughs too, and leaves the fort to go get their laptop for the First Whenever We Feel Like It Blanket Fort Anime Club meeting.

This is even more fun than watching the storm.


End file.
